Love, Love and Wood
by msfictional
Summary: What happens when Oliver's little sister gets in the way of the twins biggest prank yet? What happens when the prank is pulled on her? GeorgeWeasleyxOC


"It's done George."

George Weasley slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his twin brother, Fred, glaring down on him. "What's done?" He said sleepily. "The best prank ever." Fred said, not moving. After a few moments of awkward silence, George sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you going to tell me, or just stand there and watch me get dressed?" He said. "As much as I like the second option, I'll go ahead and tell you." Fred said with a smirk. As George got out of bed, and began getting ready for the day, Fred turned his back to him and began to speak. "For years, we've worked our asses off to try and create the best prank of all time. Well finally, I've done it. I've managed to create something that could either make us the greatest pranksters of all time, or the cruelest boys ever known to man." George froze where he was. One foot through his jeans, he turned to his brother. "Cruelest? What have you concocted my dear brother?" Fred laughed, with his back still turned to George, he held up a small bottle, in the shape of a heart. It glowed a bright pink, and seemed to pulse. "This, lovely George, would be a love potion." George began to laugh at that, and nearly fell over while pulling his pants on. "What's so funny?" George asked, turning around. "A simple love potion! That's it! That is what you think will make us the best pranksters ever?" George now laughed stronger, and sat on his bed, gripping his stomach. "Tsk tsk George. I thought you would know better," Fred said, shaking his head. "This isn't just any regular love potion." George, still laughing, looked at his brother. "Is that so?" Fred nodded. "Once shared with someone, they will be so close, they'll want to get married, and even have children." George shook his head again. "Fred, that's nothing. Give it a good hour or two, and the people will go right back to their daily lives. No big deal." Fred laughed now. "Oh no, this potion…doesn't end." George's eyes got wide and a slight smile spread across his face. "A never-ending love potion?" Fred nodded. "Oh Freddy, you're a genus!" George jumped from his bed and embraced his brother. "Anyone in mind to give it to George?" Fred smiled. "Draco."

"We'll have to do it in potions…" Fred said, hiding the small pink vile in his bag. "It's the only class where Draco and-" He was cut off by a girl pushing past him. "Bloody hell! Watch where you're going twat!" He exclaimed, picking his bag up off the ground and checking to make sure nothing was broken. The girl stopped and spun around to face George. "Watch what you say ginger, or I'll be sure to make sure my first spell cast here at Hogwarts will be against you." George's eyes got wide. She had a slight Scottish accent, and freckles. Her eyes shined a pretty blue, but had a hint of brown and green in them as well. She was shorter than him, but in the cute way. He smiled. "Actually dear, you might want to threaten my brother here; he's the one who called such a pretty girl a twat." He grabbed Fred's collar and brought him up from the ground. "Oh…twins." She said, looking from George to Fred. "I'm sorry…" George cleared his throat. "George. And this is Fred. We're George and Fred Weasley." Her eyes seemed to brighten a bit at the sound of their last name. "Weasley? Really? My brother's told me all about your family." She smiled bigger now; she had a beautiful smile George thought. "Brother? Who's your brother?" Asked Fred. "Oh well, he doesn't go here anymore but-" But before she could finished Snape came into the hall. "Ah, if it isn't the Weasley twins. I believe I have class with you two in moments. I'd get there soon if I were you." He sneered at the boys and they tipped their imaginary hats at him. "Will do Professor." They quickly nodded at the girl and left.

Sitting in Potions, George looked around. The second piece to their puzzle was missing. Where was she? Luna was always around when no one wanted her, and now when someone actually needed her, she was nowhere to be found. "We can't make Draco fall in love with Loony if Loony isn't here to fall in love with." Fred said to George. "I understand that Fred, which would be why I'm looking around the room, unless you've ignored that." Fred rolled his eyes. George needed to find someone, and quick to finish their plan. Without hesitation, Snape strolled into the room; the sweet girl whom George had just met was right behind him. "Well, well." Fred said a bit too loud. The girl stood in front of the classroom, next to the Professor. George watched with great interest. Not only was she gorgeous, she seemed shy, which made her cute. He smirked to himself. Feeling a sharp pain in his side, he glanced to his brother, whom had pinched him. "Quit staring George, you'll go blind." Fred laughed to himself at his joke. George merely smiled. For once, he didn't feel like picking fun at her, just watching her stammer through her essay on why she had come to Hogwarts. Something about her mother died, and now she lived with her father, in Scotland. He forced to Hogwarts to study witchcraft, something about that's what her mother would have wanted. Suddenly, feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach, he noticed not only had he been looking at this girl, he was looking at her breast. It wasn't his fault that she had a bit of cleavage showing from her button down white shirt. He gulped. This was not how he had hoped today would go. "What's your name again, girl?" Professor Snape spoke, which made George jump from his train of thought. "Emily Wood." She replied quickly and quietly. George saw Fred laugh, but he didn't budge. She was Oliver's sister. "How sweet is she?" Fred whispered to George. "Oliver's little sister. She can't be any older then a 3rd year." George nodded. As Emily walked by him, George felt himself follow her with his eyes, and then, without noticing, his eyes trailed down her back, until he was staring at her rump. He felt the tingling sensation move from his stomach…into his pants. Clearing his throat, he turned and looked back to the front of the room. Focus. Ache. It was no use; as long as Emily was in his eyesight, there would be no focusing. George couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her smile, her bright blue eyes. Everything about her made him smile, and feel like he needed to know her better. Luckily all his day-dreaming didn't go to waste. Just as he was about to glance at the time, the bell rang and it was time for the class to leave. He sighed, and stood up quickly, hoping to catch Emily before she left. "Oi, George. You might want to sit back down." Fred said, a smile appearing to his face. "Why's that?" George said, not even looking at his brother. "Your wand is sticking up. If you know what I mean." At this, George sat straight down, and Fred broke into a loud fit of laughter. "What were you thinking about man? Potions?" Fred asked between laughs. "No…Emily." George said back. Fred stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Emily Wood?" George nodded. "It's weird. I thought nothing of her till I started actually looking at her. She's gorgeous." Fred put a hand on George's shoulder. "My advice…Do NOT let a girl get to you. We have too much at stake." George sighed. He knew Fred was right. He didn't need to have a crush on anyone. With the store opening soon, and him leaving Hogwarts, this wasn't the time to let love come crashing into his life. Besides, why would any girl like him? He was a Weasley. A ginger, poor, funny, sarcastic, brave, honorable, wise Weasley. He stood again, after he had relaxed a bit, and went to his next class.

* * *

Emily.

This wasn't how I had wanted to start off my first year at Hogwarts. First, I get dragged around by Luna Lovegood. She's insane enough for the both of us. Then, I get a warbler from my brother, saying that if I didn't bring anything, how I expected to pass any classes. Well, obviously I left my trunk at home so I wouldn't pass any classes. It didn't take an expert to figure that out. Needless to say, my trunk arrived promptly after that. After all that, I have the creep professor himself, Severus Snape. He led me about the castle, showing me where my classes were and more. That's when I ran into those twins. Fred and George. Sweet boys. George especially. That smile of his could make any girl melt. Sadly, not this one. I don't care much for him. They both look like they could turn on you in a minute, and make everything in your life miserable. Though, while I was telling my potions class about myself, he wouldn't stop staring at me. Maybe he was wondering what I would look like as a cat. Who knows what kind of potions those two can create. As I sat in the great hall, my thoughts over took me. What is no one here was going to accept me? What if I would just stay an outsider? My thoughts were interrupted as Snape called to me from the top of the hall. "Ms. Wood, would you kindly step up here please?" I did as I was told, and began a long walk to him. He was holding an old hat. By the looks of it, it was enchanted. It seems to breathe. "Emily Wood…Hm…That name sounds familiar." The hate said, looking at me with its eyeless sockets. This must be the sorting hat. Oliver had told me about it. He's the one that tell you were in Hogwarts you will reside. Oliver had also said he figured I was to be a Gryffindor. Given my family, and my attitude. Snape smiled, which wasn't too comforting, and placed the large hat atop my head. "Oh Emily, you're quite different from your brother. None of the bravery he had." I gulped. What a nice thing to say…not. I wouldn't mind stuffing this hat back into the box it belonged. "I could put you in Slytherin with the thoughts you're thinking right now." I gulped again. That was an evil house. I wasn't evil. I didn't like fighting. "Darling, you belong in Hufflepuff." The hat said, while being removed. I smiled. Finally. Something made sense to me. "Emily, I'll show you to your dorm." Snape said, walking away. I quickly followed after, only to be stopped at the calling of my name. I turned around only to see George Weasley himself, standing on the other end of the hall. "Congratulations on being a Hufflepuff. Yellow and Black will look good on you." He smiled. I returned the grin, and quickly turned to catch up with Snape.

* * *

Dream

Emily bit George's lip, and lightly pulled. George released a moan, and tightened his grip around the small girls' waist. She smiled, and kissed him again, putting her hands into his hair and pulling him closer. George couldn't believe the joy he felt in his chest. This girl was amazing. He lifted her a bit, and positioned her on his lap, so that he could kiss her neck more easily, but in his effort to relieve himself, he really only set himself up for more teasing .Emily began rocking. Not hard, but a light little swaying movement, that made perfect friction against his lap. George moaned louder now, realizing what he had done. "Em, you can't do this to me." He said, breathlessly. "Oh George…" She moaned his name, and George reacted the only way that felt natural. He laid her down on his bed, moving on top of her. Her legs went around his waist and he lowered himself to kiss her. She moved her hands slowly down his chest, and un-tucked his shirt from his pants. George froze. Moving quickly and lightly she somehow removed his shirt. The air had turned warm, and George felt himself starting to sweat. Swallowing hard, he did the same to her, removing her sweater first, the slowly starting to unbutton her white shirt. She smiled at him as he undid the top buttons last, revealing her yellow bra. George then realized how tight and uncomfortable his pants had become. He winced as he shifted, trying to make this bearable. Emily laughed a small, adorable giggle. "Want some help?" She said, biting her bottom lip. George couldn't find words, so he merely nodded. She smiled again, and began to undo his pants. Once he felt his zipper slide down, he knew this was it. She looped her fingers into the waist band of his boxers, and slid them down. George moaned at the feeling. He was out in the open. Completely exposed. He had his eyes closed, and chose not to open them. He waited for laughter, or something. Though, what he heard wasn't bad. He heard a small moan slip from Emily's lips as she kissed his stomach. He laid down on his bed, and Emily climbed on top of him. She started her kissing line again, but this time, she started from his neck, down to his collarbone. He was completely in this girl's power. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen and squeezed. She giggled a bit, and then moved her kissing downward again. Kissing his stomach, and then his hips. George moaned at this, so after seeing a reaction, she nibbled on them. George felt his hips thrust up a bit. He swallowed. This was getting to hard for him. He didn't know how much more of this teasing he could handle. Was this all she wanted, was to torment him? Before he could think of an answer, he felt Emily's warm lips go around his member. This made him jolt a bit, and moan loudly. Oh sweet Bernie, this girl was amazing. She started to move her mouth up, and down him. All George could do was keep his eyes close, moan and grip her side, more and more. Suddenly, she started to pleasure him with more power. He opened his eyes, and watched her. Even while doing something that didn't seem too pleasant to George to do, she was beautiful. He was starting to thrust up again, and this seemed too much for Emily. She released him from her mouth, and glanced to his face. He smiled. What else could he do? She had just made him literally, her bitch. At that moment in time, she could have said, "I want you to beg like a dog." George would have gotten on all fours and barked. She stood up from the bed, and slid her skirt down. George didn't look away. After removing her bra and underwear, she was naked with George. He put his arms out and took her into them. He rubbed the small of her back, and her shoulders. Making sure to her, that what they were doing was magical to him.

* * *

"George, wake up!"

George opened his eyes. Emily wasn't on top of him. He wasn't home, at the burrow. He was in his bed. At Hogwarts School. He looked down. He was fully awake, and fully erect. Sighing, he rolled over, hoping that his brother would go away. He didn't want to go to his first class anyway. Defense against the Dark Arts was a waste of time. He knew Harry Potter. If anything 'dark' came to this school, they go looking for Harry first, and He was a pro at killing things. Fred shook him again. "George, you better get your ass up." George swatted at him. "What, you aren't going to class?" George nodded under his sheets. "Why not?" George shrugged. Fred grabbed the sheets, and pulled them off of him. Bad idea. George was naked, and extremely turned on. "Ugh. Really? Why do you dream about stuff instead of just going and getting it?" Fred exclaimed while leaving the room. George rolled his eyes and picked his blanket up off the floor. What a dream that had been. Emily. All his for the taking. All he had to was roll her over, so that he was on top of her again. He smiled. Maybe he could finish this fantasy after all. Grabbing a hold of himself, he rubbed slowly and thought of Emily. After a few moments, he came into his hand, and with his other, he was gripping his sheets.

**_That's all for right now. I'm working on the next chapter, so reviews would be lovely. :3_**


End file.
